


Lust Amongst Books

by princesserica84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Biting, Daddy Dom Ron Weasley, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Ron, Dom/sub, Dominant Ron Weasley, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, HP Daddy Fest 2020, POV Ron Weasley, Possessive Sex, Protective Ron Weasley, Submissive Hermione Granger, Vaginal Fingering, dd/lg, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesserica84/pseuds/princesserica84
Summary: After a stressful Auror mission, all Ron wants is to be with his baby girl. To touch her and hold her, take control and care for her. Romione smut with Daddy Dom Ron and Baby Girl Hermione!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76
Collections: HP Daddy Fest 2020





	Lust Amongst Books

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission for the HP Daddy Fest 2020 on Tumblr. It was my first time submitting to a fest (pun intended). I had a lot of fun writing this one. Be warned, this is a Daddy Dom/Babygirl kink dynamic so it may not be for everyone and that's okay. Huge thank you to DivaGonzo for the beta work! Reviews are always appreciated! Hope you enjoy. This is very explicit.  
> JK Rowling owns this world and it's character, I just make a story out of them.

Walking through the Floo into our flat, I feel immediately relieved after the day I had. We had every inch planned out. One spell went wrong and the whole plan went to shit. I did everything I could think of, every strategy that came into my head until Harry and I decided it’s time to fall back before we lose anyone. I’m so ready to spend the evening with my girl.

Having showered at the Ministry already, I take off my cloak and boots immediately, needing to find Hermione. I walk into our library and see my beautiful Lioness sitting on the floor, surrounded by a hundred books. She’s wearing a blue sundress with her wild hair barely contained in a long braid down her back. I have to stop and lean against the door frame just to absorb how stunning she is. 

She seems to be reading about five books at once, bouncing from one to the other. I love how much books are a part of her little side as well as her big side. She especially loves when I read to her, but she almost always interrupts me and adds in the information that the book left out, or she’ll tell me I’m pronouncing something wrong. 

“Hi Baby,” I say tenderly so I don’t startle her. She looks back at me and I swear my heart skips a beat every time I see her smile at me like that.

“Daddy!” she yells as she jumps up into my arms. I lift her up and she automatically wraps her legs around me. I give her a gentle kiss on the lips and wrap my arms tight around her. “I’m so glad you’re home! How was your day? Did you catch any bad guys?”

“I’m glad to be home too. Today was bloody horrible. The mission went sideways and we almost lost two team members. We’ve been planning this mission for months and then everything went to shit. I felt so out of control in that whole situation and anything I tried just made it worse. I mean, you know how much I hate being out of control.” I walk us over to the loveseat by the window and sit down with her in my lap, straddling me.

“I know, Daddy. I’m sorry it didn’t go well,” she gives me a kiss on the nose and cups my face with her tiny hands. “You’ll get Rookwood, I know you will. You’re my big strong Auror. You always come back with new ideas. Let me know if I can help with any research.” I give her a big smile and rest my forehead against hers. “I already have the books out. See?” She turns and shows the pile to me but when she turns back to me, she notices I’m frowning.

“But I know something you’ll always be in control of.”

“Oh, yeah? What’s that, Baby?” She gives me a devilish smirk.

“Me,” she whispers to my ear. “I’m all yours, Daddy; you are my King.” I give her a big smile back. I cup her face with my hands and kiss her passionately. Holding her and taking care of her is everything to me.

Even after being together for four years now I still can’t believe how lucky I am to have this incredible girl in my lap. When she told me about this side of her, of wanting to be a little girl sometimes, I didn’t know how to respond but she told me all about it and honestly, I loved the idea of taking care of her in this way. Once she started to show me her little side, I found myself wanting to see her smile and giggle. I wanted to cuddle her and read to her. It made me feel even more protective of her. If anyone hurts her, I will tear them to pieces. She’s everything. She chose me. And she’s mine.

I move my hands to her waist, pressing her down harder on me.

“Oh, Daddy, yes. You’re so hard and big… feels so good.” She starts grinding herself against me and making all these delicious little moans. Bloody hell she turns me on. She presses her face into my chest while grinding on me, taking deep breaths. She told me once she loves how I smell after a shower.

“That’s right baby, keep grinding against Daddy, I’m here for you Kitten.” I move my mouth to her neck and start licking and biting her. Claiming her. She is mine.

“I must have you now Baby. Stand up.”

“Mmm, yes please Daddy!” She stands up before me and smiles. Merlin, she is so fucking stunning. 

“Good girl,” I whisper to her as I stand up. “Lift your arms up for me, Kitten.”

She blushes and squirms a little before doing as I ask. I grasp the bottom of her dress and lift it up over her head. Fuck, no knickers or bra. Just how she knows I like her to be when she’s wearing a dress.

“Well, look at you baby,” I circle her as I look at my girl’s beautiful body. I’ve memorised every inch of smooth skin, every freckle, and every beautiful scar. I’m the only one to ever see her being vulnerable like this, to touch her or be inside her and that makes looking at her even hotter.

“Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you are, Baby,” I grab hold of her hand and lay it on my crotch. “Feel how hard you make me.”

“Mmm, Daddy!” She presses her hand down on my erection, causing a groan from me. 

“It’s all for you, Baby.” 

I've held off long enough. I need her obeying me, adoring me, worshiping me, as I adore her. Spinning her around, I walk her backwards, bumping her back against the bookshelf. I love taking her in our library. I know how comforted and safe she feels in here so fucking her in our own little library just pulls me deeper into Daddy space. 

She is standing with her back against the wall, looking up at me. I could fuck her now but I need to get her ready. This is what she asked of me, to be her Daddy and I hold that trust like my deluminator - a lifeline to her - and a responsibility that I will never shirk.

“Stand still for me, okay baby?” She nods at me. I take a few steps backwards and start unbuttoning my shirt, making sure to keep eye contact with her. She whimpers and rubs her thighs together. Bloody hell, the fact that I can do this to her just by looking at her just makes me even harder. Finally getting my shirt off I realize I can’t wait another minute to touch her. 

“Look at you, my Lioness; you need Daddy, don’t you Baby?” I say as I step closer to her and put my hands on either side or her head, enclosing her against me. 

“Yes...please Daddy, look what you do to me. Please…” I lean my head into her neck and breath in her intoxicating scent. 

“Please what? I can’t do anything until you tell me.”

“Nooo Daddy,” she whines. “You know what I want, please just take it. I’m yours, Daddy.”

“That’s right you are.” I kiss her passionately, dominating her mouth with my tongue while pressing my pelvis against her’s, making sure she can feel me hard against her. I pull back and start kissing her shoulder blade. “You need this, don’t you? You need Daddy’s cock inside you?” I press harder against her and hear her moaning as she slumps, losing her ability to stand. I grab hold of her waist and hold her up while spreading her legs. Without giving her a second, I thrust two fingers inside her soaking heat.

“Oh god Daddy yes!” I lay my forehead against hers as I pump my fingers in and out of her harder and faster. She is moaning louder and louder. 

“That’s right my Lioness, Daddy’s got you, let Daddy make you feel good. Oh baby you look so sexy like this. You like it when Daddy touches you like this?”

“Oh f-fuck yes, Daddy… So good, I’m going to...to…”

I yank my hand away from her and turn her around, so her back is to me with her front against the bookshelf

I smack her arse loudly and pull her hair to the side. “No. You do not get to come until I say so. Do you understand that, young lady? Your orgasms are mine. The only time you are allowed to come is when my cock is buried deep inside that tight little cunt of yours. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Daddy! I’m sorry! Oh please don’t be mad at me.” I can tell how sad she is for disappointing me by the shakiness of her voice. I know what she needs with that tone of voice.

“Hey hey, Baby, shhh, it’s okay; I’m not mad at you. You forgot and needed reminding of the rules. It’s okay, even Daddy forgets the rules sometimes.” I kiss the top of her head and wrap my arms around her, holding her to me. “Are you ready for me now? Ready for Daddy to fuck you?”

“Oh god! Yes please, Daddy! Fuck, I am so wet; I need you, Daddy!”

Hearing her say she needs me just fills me with warmth, like I took a hard pull from a Felix Felicis potion. That's how she makes me feel. She is my Felicity. I grab hold of both her breasts and pinch her nipples. She screams and giggles under my calloused touch. Slowly moving my hand down to her hips, I pull her bum out slightly and spread her legs. “Stay still for me now.”

I step back and fumble with undoing my belt, too intoxicated by my need to be deep inside my girl. I undo my trousers and pull them off along with my boxers, toeing off my socks as well. Once I’m free of my clothes I look at my beautiful Lioness standing against the bookshelf with her bum presented to me like a treat. I step forward and take hold of my cock, lightly teasing her wet opening. She wiggles her bum and whines.

“I know baby, I’m here.” I guide myself into her until I’m all the way inside her. Groaning, I pull her arms above her head and bite into her neck, claiming her. Bloody hell she is so fucking tight and warm. And all mine.

“Ohh god yes, Daddy!” Fuck I love hearing her moan like that. I start to thrust into her slowly but deeply. I can’t explain why but being as deep inside her as I can makes me feel even more in control. 

“That’s right, my Lioness, Daddy’s got you, let Daddy take care of you.” I quicken my pace and kiss her neck, enjoying the sight of her falling deeper into subspace, giving herself to me. Fuck! I love her so much. I start thrusting faster and faster. But every time she starts getting close to finishing I slow down. 

“Daddy! Please… please let me come!” She is a beautiful whining mess now and I know I’m getting close too. Time to turn it up a notch.

“Soon, Baby. You feel so fucking good. Daddy is getting there too.” I let go of her hands and pull her hips back so that she is bent over more. Pulling my hips back, I pound my cock into her, making her scream. There it is. I continue hitting that sweet spot inside her over and over, pounding into her in a steady rhythm. I lean forward and press my chest to her back, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. I can feel her getting tighter around me. She is right on the edge.

“You have been such a good girl for Daddy. Are you ready?” She nods profusely, that’s all she seems to be able to manage. “Come, come for Daddy now, my sweet.”

She grabs hold of the books she loves so much and screams. I hold her close as she comes undone, feeling her clenching around me. I follow soon after and bite into her neck as I come deep inside her, claiming her, taking what is mine. Only I get to fuck Hermione Granger. Only I get to make her come.

Both of us breathing rapidly, we collapse to the floor with me on my knees and her in my lap.

After catching my breath I realize that there are books all over the floor. We’ll take care of that later. I gently pull her off me and turn her around so she’s facing me, then give her a kiss on the nose. “You were such a good girl for Daddy. I love you so much. Time for a bath, yeah?”

She leans forward and nuzzles a nod into my neck, leaving me with a huge smirk on my face. I lift her up and carry her to the loo. 

“Sit down in the tub baby,” I say once I have the taps running. Sitting down on the edge, I start to gently unbraid her hair. That’s one thing I love helping her with. I’ve learned how to condition and clean it right, and she’s taught me these different braids to tie it into. I know she hates her hair, but I’m slowly helping her to accept it and embrace it. I want her to feel confident.

With the tub full, I turn off the taps and start to wash her hair, making sure to condition it well and massage her scalp. She is humming and making all these other adorable noises that make me want to hold her and never let go. Speaking of which…

“Hair is all done, now lean back and rinse the soap out, careful of your eyes.”

She has a huge smile on her face as she rinses her hair out. “Okay, budge forward and make room for Daddy now.” I sit in behind her and wrap my arms around her torso, holding her close against my chest. 

“Do you feel better now Daddy?” She turns her head back to look at me. 

“Yes, my Lioness. I do. You are incredible. You always make things better.”

We start to slowly doze off but I’m awakened by Hermione’s stomach grumbling. Merlin, it’s like third-year all over again. 

“Okay baby, time to get up. Did you forget to eat lunch again?”

“Oh, yes I think I did. I’m sorry Daddy I just got so excited about the new books I got and I guess I forgot. I always lose track of time in the library.”

“You definitely do. Speaking of the library, there seem to be more books on the floor than the shelves. How about I go make us some dinner while you put your books away, okay baby?” We stand up out of the tub and I wrap her in a big white towel, helping her dry off. 

“Yes Daddy, that sounds nice. I’m going to put aside those books that can help with your mission. I’ll bring them to the Ministry tomorrow and Harry can help us strategize a new plan. We’ll get him, I promise.” 

“I know we will. We always do.” I take hold of her waist and lean down to give her a tender kiss. “No one escapes once we put our minds to it. Not even Voldemort, but hopefully it won’t take seven years this time.”

She giggles and gives me a big hug. I kiss the top of her head. Merlin, this girl has me wrapped around her finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I give you Daddy Dom Ron! I'm pretty sure I'm the first one to write this dynamic for Romione. I want to know what you think of this particular D/s dynamic with Ron and Hermione? Be honest because I'm trying to write different styles of kink and I want to know what you amazing thirsty humans want to read.  
> Please leave me a review! I love hearing from you all and honestly it makes me so happy when I see that notification. I love you all and thanks for supporting me and my writing. Love always, The Princess.  
> Please follow me on tumblr as princesserica84  
> I will not put up with any Ron bashing in the comments!


End file.
